My Princess
by Luithia Clen
Summary: This stupid party wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't a part of it. Sheena, Sheena, Sheena. You really need to look into things before you judge them. Takes place during the royal party/ball. Sheelos Oneshot


_This fanfiction is brought to you by...Fluff: It serves for no practical purpose, but it's COMFY!_

Luithia: Another fun, fluffy fic for y'all. I always seem to write Sheelos during school hours...huh.

Yuan: Ahem.

Luithia: Yes?

Yuan: Why the HELL am I here?

Luithia: Um... cuuuuz I felt like it?

Yuan: ...

Luithia: Look, all you have to do is state the disclaimer. That or pose for the fangirls.

Yuan: I'll stick with the former, thank you. Luithia Clen does not own Tales of Symphonia or any related material. They are all property of Namco- er, Namco Bandai, I suppose, is what it would be now.

Luithia: A small note: This story is dedicated to my dear, die-hard Sheelos fan-friend; Sheena to my Colette. Please enjoy!

* * *

Talk about feeling out of place. Sheena knew the king meant well, but really, a royal ball? The fact that she had to wear this stupid dress was bad enough without half of the upper class here to see it. Yep, bluebloods all around, looking complementary to the elaborate decor. The noblemen weren't too bad. One or two had approached her corner and made a half-hearted attempt at courtship, but they soon left her alone to observe the rest of the party in peace.

The women were the real problem. Sheena recognized many of them as some of Zelos' groupies and, unfortunately, many of them recognized her as well. She could hear them as they sauntered past her in expensive clothing and jewelry, speaking in what they must have thought was a whisper. Or maybe they knew it wasn't. Maybe they wanted her to hear them.

"Can you _believe_ they invited that Mizuho girl?"

"Just because she was a part of the group didn't mean they _had_ to let her come."

"What's with that dress?" Insert mocking giggle.

"Is she really _that_ desperate?"

"Doesn't she know the Chosen One wouldn't look twice at a floozy like her?" Oh, yes. They _definitely_ wanted her to hear them.

His idiocy the Chosen was probably the worst part of the entire party. Okay, so maybe it _is_ proper courtesy to ask ladies to dance at an occasion like this, but did he have to ask _all_ of them? He would approach the nearest overdressed noblewoman, holding out his hand and smiling suggestively. They would play along of course, replying with a flirtatious comment or a coy titter from behind their elegant fans. If the food there wasn't so good, Sheena could've puked. The waltz would only last for a movement of music or so, until the "esteemed" Chosen One informed them that he had other guests to entertain. This would, without fail, instigate the same question from every girl, followed by the same answer.

"Would you save the last dance for me, Zelos?"

"Sorry," he'd reply with a sly grin, "I've already promised it to my Princess." That same smile. He gave it to every single one of them. Except… she shook her head. What did she care, anyway?

Thankfully, Sheena was not alone in seeming out of place. Lloyd and Genis must have felt at least as awkward as she did, especially with _those_ suits. Genis, on top of looking like his mother had dressed him for Easter Sunday, was continuously trying to approach Presea and, just as continuously, losing his nerve and turning back. Lloyd just looked really uncomfortable in the crisp, white uniform he'd been made to wear. Sheena found herself laughing softly at the both of them in spite of the situation.

"Are you enjoying the party?" came a light voice beside her. Colette, unlike her friends, looked very comfortable in her formal dress with her blonde hair braided over one shoulder. She still looked out of place, though. Someone so carefree shouldn't be stuck in such a suffocating atmosphere.

"Not really," admitted Sheena, "I mean, I appreciate the kind gesture, but this place is so…"

"Pompous?" finished Colette with a shameful smile.

"Pretty much. You think so, too?"

"Well, yeah, a little. At least the food's good, though. Right?"

Sheena laughed. "You really _are_ becoming more like Lloyd." Colette laughed too, then let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Oh, no! I almost forgot! I, um, I have to go meet someone!" she exclaimed as she began squeezing around the guests to get to her destination. She paused, however, and craned her head around to call something back.

"Hey, Sheena?"

"What?"

"Cheer up, okay?" With an apologetic smile, she disappeared into the crowd. _Easy for you to say_, thought Sheena, sighing.

The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully. That is, until someone announced that the next song would be the last of the night. Here and there, couples began wandering out onto the open floor to dance. Sheena couldn't help but notice Princess Hilda turning her head this way and that, looking for something. The ninja squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block everything out. She didn't care. Why should she? Why should she even waste an ounce of concern for that idiot?

She exhaled and slowly opened her eyes, only to find one of said idiot's groupies looking right at her with a gaze that could melt lead. _Okay, this is weird_, thought Sheena. Usually, the girls were subtle and snobbish in their hatred for her. They never showed it so openly. Sheena averted her eyes, only to find the princess looking at her as well. She seemed surprised at first, with her mouth slightly agape, then her face softened in understanding and she turned away. Sheena was severely lost at this point.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice from behind her. Sheena started and whirled around faster than necessary to find the infamous Zelos Wilder standing there. The smile on his admittedly handsome face widened, no doubt thanks to her overreaction, and he swept into a low, courtly bow with one hand extended out to her.

"Would you care to dance, my Princess?"

Sheena blinked, then opened her mouth, intending to deny him, or respond with some other sort of retort, but nothing came out. Before she knew it, he was upright and mere inches from her face.

"We should probably sneak out after this," he whispered, hooking her arm around his, "Before the jealous horde decides to kill us."

"…I never said 'yes'" was all she managed to get out as she was escorted onto the dance floor by the eccentric, red-haired Chosen.

"You didn't say 'no', either," he replied with his signature smile.

Sheena found herself smiling as well. "…Idiot."

"I love you too, Hunny."

* * *

Luithia: Heeey, I actually like how it ended this time. Yay!

Yuan: ...

Luithia: What's up?

Yuan: ...*sniff* Martel...

Luithia: Aww...maybe I should write some YuanxMartel one of these days. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
